


The Girl Next Door

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [6]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Being an only child in a house, in a street without kids was the absolute worst, that was until the moving van parked next door.Day 6: Meeting
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been trying to be good at doing a different couple every day, but I wanted to do Giemma again since we never really SAW how they met like these other power rangers ships.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Being the only little kid on the street was a major bummer. All young Emma Goodall wanted to do was have  _ someone,  _ anyone to play with. Sure, she had friends in her kindergarten class, but in order to see them outside the classroom  _ mommies _ had to get involved and set up a play date. What she would give to be able to go outside and see that there was someone else her age to have fun with. 

Her parents would try to placate her. Give her a tablet to play games on, put Disney movies on the tv. It’d work for a bit, but then Emma would get antsy, she’d get bored very fast. She didn’t want to be entertained by a screen...she wanted to  _ play _ not to  _ sit.  _

The one piece of technology young Emma gravitated toward, was an old Polaroid camera. A camera that would then print out a photo moments later. It was something she could  _ do _ instead of sit. Emma loved taking candid snapshots of her parents, and gathering all of her stuffed animals together and snapping pictures of them in the backyard. 

Emma’s prayers were answered when the house next door finally sold. When the moving truck rolled over, the young girl was glued to her window. Watching, waiting, hoping that there would be someone that she could play with. Emma pouted, it was only the movers that were hired to bring furniture in and return to the car. Two burly men were  _ not _ in her age range to play with. 

She couldn’t wait any longer! With a huff she brought her trusty camera with her and descended the stairs. “When are the people coming?” Emma asked, thrusting her free arm out in the direction of the neighbors, “Do they have a kid?”

“I don’t know sweetie” Her mother looked up from her laptop, “We’ll have to wait and see”

“But I’m bored!” Emma sighed, her head reeling back to look up at the ceiling in the most dramatic fashion. It was the end of the world for her. 

As an only child it was easy for Emma to get restless, her parents weren’t always available to play with and entertain her every whim. Though in this moment Mrs. Goodall could put her work aside to placate her irritated child, “What if we bake them some cookies? Say hello with a treat?”

If there was one thing Emma loved to do outside of taking pictures, it was baking sugary sweets. Which in turn also meant  _ eating  _ sugary sweets. A win, win all around. “Okay!” She agreed, her mood picking up in an instant. 

Emma would learn later that bringing something over to new neighbors was adult code for wanting to suss them out and see what they were in for.

The Goodall ladies waited for their mystery neighbors to settle in for a bit before they made their trek over next door. Emma tried to do her best to stretch her little neck out to try and spot  _ hints _ of another kid. A bike, a bright colored toy, some sort of sports ball,  _ anything! _

A tall, blonde, pretty lady was the one to open the door. Like a tennis match Emma watched the two adults speak their pleasantries, their hellos, and the worst…. _ small  _ talk. It was hard to be patient, and to stand there like a good little girl. Emma was practically bouncing on her tippy toes, enough for her mom to rest a hand on her head. 

“This is my daughter Emma…” Mrs. Goodall introduced, “She just turned five last month”

“What a coincidence” The blonde woman turned back, calling into the house, “Gia! Come meet the neighbors” She turned back the mother and daughter combo with a gentle smile, “She’s the same age as my daughter”

“A kid lives here?” Emma’s eyes went wide, not just a kid but another  _ girl _ to play with. Her excitement meter skyrocketed. Finally,  _ finally  _ someone that she could introduce to her stuffed animals, and a  _ person _ is way more fun to take pictures of than trees. 

Down the stairs came a rough and tumble little girl. The aforementioned Gia, was a blonde just like her mother with the prettiest green eyes. Only, Gia wasn’t a soft kid like Emma. Her knees were scraped up from who knows what. She wore shorts and a Captain Marvel t-shirt. “Hi, I’m Gia” She introduced, shoving her hand out to the other little girls, emulating how adults greet one another. “You wanna be my friend?”

Emma bobbed her head up and down, her smile as wide as can be, “Yeah” She pulled her camera from behind her back to show the little girl, “This shoots out pictures after I take them, do you wanna be my model?” She asked hopefully, not wanting to wait for her  _ mom _ to set up a playdate.

“Me a model?” Gia’s nose scrunched up, she didn’t seem so keen on the idea, “Isn’t that for girly girls?” 

“It’s for pretty people” Emma corrected, “Like you” 

“Huh….well…..okay” The blonde considered the modeling gig now that she was complimented, “Mom can Emma play in the backyard?”

“Mmm if that’s okay with Mrs. Goodall” All eyes were on Emma’s mother to make the call, “Would you like some lemonade?” This was a chance for Mrs. Moran to get to know her neighbor as well. Adults needed play dates to get away from their kids.

“I’d love to”

“Yesss” Gia grabbed Emma’s wrist, “C’mon let’s go play together” The two little girls ran through the empty halls to go outside. Emma had an absolute blast taking pictures of the rambunctious little tom boy...finally she didn’t have to spend days alone in her house.

If only these girls knew this was just the beginning to something greater...from this moment on, Gia and Emma were inseparable. 


End file.
